Our previous applications and provisional applications, including, but not limited to, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/018,069, filed Jan. 22, 2008, entitled “Wireless Apparatus and Methods”, the disclosure of which is herewith incorporated by reference, describe wireless transfer of power. The transmit and receiving antennas are preferably resonant antennas, which are substantially resonant, e.g., within 10% of resonance, 15% of resonance, or 20% of resonance. The antenna is preferably of a small size to allow it to fit into a mobile, handheld device where the available space for the antenna may be limited. An embodiment describes a high efficiency antenna for the specific characteristics and environment for the power being transmitted and received. Antenna theory suggests that a highly efficient but small antenna will typically have a narrow band of frequencies over which it will be efficient. The special antenna described herein may be particularly useful for this kind of power transfer.
One embodiment uses an efficient power transfer between two antennas by storing energy in the near field of the transmitting antenna, rather than sending the energy into free space in the form of a travelling electromagnetic wave. This embodiment increases the quality factor (Q) of the antennas. This can reduce radiation resistance (Rr) and loss resistance.
In one embodiment, two high-Q antennas are placed such that they react similarly to a loosely coupled transformer, with one antenna inducing power into the other.
The antennas preferably have Qs that are greater than 200, although the receive antenna may have a lower Q caused by integration and damping.